Bracket
__FORCETOC__ Background Bracket was born and raised in Kyoto, followed by his sister, Shion, about 6 years later. His father’s family came from Italy, so every summer he and his sister would always go to Venice to stay with their grandparents. As a young child, he went to human schools and lived a relatively average life, but when he was around 9 his mage powers began manifesting. There were other members of his distant fmaily that were mages as well, so his family was not too surprised, but it wasn't until he was around 10 that they were informed about the Academy. The original plan was for Bracket to begin attending the Academy that year, but just a month or so before he was to leave, his sister and parents got into a horrible car accident. His parents made it out relatively uninjured, but because of the way their car had been hit, his sister’s leg was crushed between the door and the side of the car. While in recover, it did not heal properly, and she was left with a terrible limp. Their parents, in an attempt to relieve Shion from having to live with the need for crutches or a brace, had her go through rigorous physical therapy to allow her to walk better, and Bracket did not want to leave her in her time of need, so he stayed home for another year. Eventually, she was better enough so that she could walk with only a slight limp and she told him that it was alright with her if he left to go to the Academy, so that summer he was sent to Dimension-2. When he joined the academy, he was roomed with Alcander and Yoru, both of whom he grew very close to within the time they were together. He had them refer to him as Bracket, a nickname he had retained from childhood, and no one actually knows what his real name is other than family. It was also during their initial meeting that Bracket gave Yoru the nickname “Yoru”, because no one could really pronounce his name, and the spelling of it didn’t help much either. The three were to become Team 784, but after the first mid-year evaluations, Alcander was bumped up to train with the second years, so for a while it was just Bracket and Yoru working together. After about a month they were brought a new partner who referred to himself as “Z”, however they were not roomed together. Bracket and Z became good friends, and he learned that Z was actually very knowledgeable when it came to fighting. He and Alcander still practiced together, but this led to a lot of tension because Alcander and Z would always be at each other’s throats and Bracket would have to be the one to break them up. Bracket was the second person to ever learn that Z was a girl (at the school besides Yoru, who had already known but never said anything), after an incident when she tripped and fell on him. She made him promise to keep it a secret, and Bracket swore to her that he would. After Alcander found out, things became a bit easier for Bracket because he didn’t have to constantly break up fights. However, when Z broke up with Alcander several years later and left to find her mother, he began to act as a bit of a crutch for Alcander because he was so depressed. He soon forced himself to get over it and the two of them, along with Yoru, graduated and became Team 784, and they began to train under a temporary mentor named Mannix. They would go out on missions by themselves or occasionally with Mannix’s supervision, but it was on their 7th mission that Bracket was given the injuries that force him to wear a hood currently. The team was fighting a Relentless that was made of fire, and at one point Alcander was thrown into a car which crushed it. Bracket, later on in the battle, saw a little boy that was standing right next to the car, which was leaking. The Relentless was about to step into it which would cause an explosion, and so Bracket ran over to the boy and moved him out of the way in an attempt to protect him, throwing his cloak (which was fireproof) over him as well. Right as he did this, though, the Relentless stepped onto the car and exploded, killing itself in the process, but also exploding right onto Bracket and unfortunately the boy, who because he looked out of the cloak, didn't make it out. Bracket was severely burned and the bits of scolding hot metal tore up his arms, face, and chest and completely destroyed his hands. Since he was still in his human body, he couldn't heal at all, and in the end his hands were amputated and replaced with artificial, metal ones. His right eye was also hit directly with a piece of metal, and even after being healed by Luz his vision is still a bit worse in that particular eye. He also has scars all over his upper body and face, which is why he has the hood and bandages now. He currently works as the back-up offensive and defensive for Team 784, and he lives in Dimension-2 by himself. Appearance Bracket is about 180 cm (around 71 in) tall and is never seen without his hood on in public, and he goes to extremes to make sure no one ever sees him without it on. His face has several very large scars going across it, and many much smaller ones that follow. His chest is the same scar-wise, but his arms have the most scars, all of which are on the fronts from when he blocked himself during the explosion. He had short gray hair, but after having the hood on for so long he has neglected to cut it as much, so it's a lot shaggier than normal. He has light green eyes and light tan skin, and since his hands were amputated after the accident, he now has metal hands designed by Mirja. As he has mentioned a few times, the hands are detachable, and come off when he uses a thinking command, otherwise the hands will stay in place. All of the nerve endings are in the plates attahced to his arms, which allows for him to attach the hands and act as a safety device, so that if the hands get damaged, there will be no damge to his nerves. Personality Bracket is a nice person, really supportive of all of his friends and very friendly towards others. He is, oddly enough, even nice and respectful to those he hates or even occasionally to Relentless and the Deadly Sins. He is normally very formal with everyone, referring to those that he and his team are fighting with nice and respectful terms. He never takes part in any bashing of another person, and when his friends complain to him about someone he will normally just nod and reply with non-biased statements. His (male) friends tease him for his overly large conscious, which sometimes is more of a burden than anything, but all of his female friends enjoy his company more than some of the other guys, even having Z describe him as “the ideal man”. After the incident that almost killed him, he lost a lot of confidence in himself, and he only told Alcander, but he couldn't bring himself to fight as offense anymore because he couldn't save the boy. Alcander tried to help him, but he thought that he was a failure, which is one reason why he doesn't see his sister anymore. He feels so guilty for the death of the child that he couldn't look at ehr without feeling like he somehow failed her as a role model because he couldn't do a mission correctly, even though his sister tells him otherwise. Abilities Bracket is classified as a A-ranked, backup offense, motley. He uses a giant hammer called Behemoth as a weapon, and like all of the otehr bonded weapons, he can communicate with Behemoth. However, unlike the majority of other weapons, Behemoth has what the other assassins refer to as an "advanced form", which Bracket calls his "Raging Impulse" form. He got the name from the fact that he can only ever use this mode when he is extremely angry and full of rage. When he uses this mode, the ends of Behemoth grow into large spikes and it changes to an all grey color, instead of the usual yellow-beige tints it normally has. Bracket can change the size of Behemoth and the length of its staff freely, which he uses depending on the situation he's in and what enemy he's fighting. Also, when he had his hands replaced, Mirja made them with the ability to transmit his energy, allowing him to use a move called "energy diffusion" where he builds up his energy and sends it out it bursts and powerful hits through his hands. Bracket is actually an amazing fighter, and he was even offered the title of an S-rank, but because of his confidence issues he turned it down, thinking that he could not handle the responsibility. At one point, Alcander even said that Bracket was a better fighter than he was. Relationships Family Shion Bracket was always a very helpful older brother, and he was more than excited when he was informed by his parents that he would have a sibling. He was around 10 when Shion's accident happened, and since then he has always tried to protect her and help her whenever needed. Shion always looked up to her brother, but she never wanted to be a burden to him, which is why she forced herself to mature and be able to handle the pain that came with her permanently damaged leg. The two were always close, but after Bracket's incident, he stopped going to see Shion and his parents, like how he normally did before. He felt that because of his accident, he wasn't able to protect her anymore, and he cooldn't even look at her without feeling guilty. However, as later revealed, he will often watch over her when he is off duty, making sure that she is safe. There have been several occasions when Shion was attacked or something along those lines, and he came and saved her, but because of his hood in his face, she never knew who he was and began referring to him as her Guardian angel. Many of his friends had always questioned why Alcander saved his life and forced the doctor's to keep him from dying, and Bracket's answer was because Alcander knew he didn't want to die and become a mage yet. He knew he would come back, but he felt that if he died, he'd be even more distant from his family, the majority of whom are all humans. By remaining in his human body, he still feels like they'll accept him, even though they've told him numerous times that they would accept him no matter what. Friends Alcander Alcander and Bracket have been best friends since they first met when they were around 11. Back in their days at the Academy, they were always together, and in the occasional times that they weren't they were probably headed to meet the other one. When they weren't with the rest of the Sodality they were together studying, playing videogames, or whatever. They bonded over a lot of different things, like their opposite personalities, them both having sisters, their similar interests, and many other things, but no matter what they were two of the best friends one could know. They have always had each other's backs and have even risked their lives for each other. For example, Bracket has kept Alcander from seriously injuring himself on accident multiple times, and Alcander saved his life after he almost died. Currently, they are still just as good friends and even live down the street from each other, but they aren't always together because they have other tasks that they need to do on a daily basis. Mirja Brakcet met Mirja back when he was in his late teens. She had been working at the school and was training to take over the position as the nurse from her superior, and everyday at noon when she looked out her window in her office she could see Bracket and a few of his friends. She thought he was cute and thought that it was love at first sight, having heard good things about him from numerous people before. She didn't actually meet him until one day when she accidentally ran in to him while in a hurry, however when he asked if she was okay she got flustered and ran off. After that the two didn't talk until Bracket's accident, and Mirja was the one who helped Luz treat him. Mirja, being an engineer for the HQ as well, was the one who made Bracket's hands, and because of her improvements in her abilities since she made hers, she was able to make his much better and more easily workable, and the two bonded over their similar afflictions. Bracket thinks of her as more of a friend that anything, but deep down he does truly care for her and always expresses his happiness towards her for taking care of him. Bracket is also the only person that Mirja doesn't yell all the time at. The Sodality Bracket was one of the other "main members" of the Sodality and was noramlly seen with Alcander and at least one other member. He was enthusiastic about the group and enjoyed being considered a member.